The Merciless Mangoes and the Rumor Weeds of the Pirates trailer transcript
Trailer Announcer: "This season, we wish you the warmest of traditional holiday greetings. And hope you'd spend a little time with the family. And for the New Year, we'd now like to present to you, a special sneak preview at the stories in this fun little compilation. First, a bored gourd, a sour grape, and a cucumber who wants to be cool have been called to save a princess." Eloise: "The heroes, they're here!" Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt): "Does anybody know where the bathroom is?" Eloise: "I'm Eloise, princess of Monteria. Pirates have taken my brother, Prince Alexander, with my father, the King, away in the West. It is imperative that we mount a rescue immediately." Elliot (Larry the Cucumber): "Come again?" Trailer Announcer: "Now, in a world of ruthless pirates..." Sedgewick: "I've seen that on TV. You can cut a can with it and still slice a tomato." Trailer Announcer: "...were dragons roam..." Elliot: "Hey guys, there's bubbles." Sedgewick: "I don't know about you, but I'm going to wet myself!" Trailer Announcer: "...and snacks attacks..." Sedgewick: "I wanna go home!" Trailer Announcer: "...three vegetables will aspire to grape-ness." Sedgewick: "I don't think that's possible. And that's coming from a guy who just swam 92 miles without arms or legs!" Trailer Announcer: "From the creators of Jonah, the most successful vegetable movie of all time..." Elliot: "How do you start this thing?" Trailer Announcer: "...comes The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything." Sedgewick: "We landed on the beach. I was running from evil cheese! Something came up behind us. It was a rock monster!" George (Pa Grape): "There's something you don't see everyday." Robert the Terrible: "Get them!" Sedgewick: "Rock monster!" Willory (Archibald Asparagus): "These men hardly seem the heroic type." George: "Back home, they actually call us 'The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything." Willory: "How comforting." Sedgewick: "Rock monster!" Trailer Announcer: "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything." Elliot: "It's a good song. Don't you like it?" Trailer Announcer: "Then, any rumors caught your ear lately?" Mr. Nezzer: "What?" Bandit: "Huh?" Percy Pea: "What?" Trailer Announcer: "Well, there's a big one spreading all over Bumblyburg just like a weed!" Larry: "Hey, you're a weed!" Mr. Nezzer: "A weed!" Mayor Blueberry (Madame Blueberry): "Terrible weeds popping up all over Bumblyburg!" Laura: "You're a talking weed." Rumor Weed: "I'm a talking weed, you're a talking carrot, your point was?" Trailer Announcer: "There's only one man who can call for a job like this - America's favorite plunger-headed hero: Larry-Boy!" Larry-Boy: "Okay. I can do this. I am, after all, a superhero!" Trailer Announcer: "But can even Larry-Boy stop a Rumor Weed?" Larry-Boy: "Hasta la vista, weedie! Wrong button." Trailer Announcer: "Yes, Larry-Boy is back in the biggest VeggieTales adventure, with a great lesson in the power of words!" Dad Asparagus: "God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He wants us to spread nice words!" Trailer Announcer: "Don't miss LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. And finally, will Larry-Boy be able to handle the merciless mango, or will he go over the top? In LarryBoy and the Merciless Mango, you'll laugh while you learn about the importance of showing mercy. Laugh while you learn about being an everyday hero, the power of words, and showing mercy with Bob, Larry and all your VeggieTales friends! And you don't want to leave until you hear two new Silly Songs." Archibald: "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, it lies atop a mound of snow, high in the hills where the cold winds blow, it's the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo." Larry: "Barbara Manatee!" CHOIR: "manatee, manatee" LARRY: "You are the one for me!" CHOIR: "one for me, one for me" LARRY: "Sent from up above!" CHOIR: "up above, up above" LARRY: "You are the one I love!" CHOIR: "Barbara, Oh Barbara" Trailer Announcer: "Bringing you the finest in holiday entertainment and the best of the New Year, with "The Merciless Mangoes and the Rumor Weeds of the Pirates." Larry-Boy: "V.O. Guy, I want my plans back, now, or I'm going to sue you!" (Twig snaps, as he falls to the ground screaming. The sound of glass breaking is heard.) "I'm okay!" Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers